My Favorite Accident
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Rin never meant for it to happen. It just... sort of did. It was an accident. Yukio/Rin ; Rin/Yukio ; Okumuracest


**Title:** My Favorite Accident**  
>Pairing: <strong>Yukio/Rin – Rin/Yukio (twincest, Okumura-cest)**  
>Summery:<strong> Rin never meant for it to happen. It just... sort of did. It was an accident.**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance, Humor**  
>Rating:<strong> PG-13**  
>Notes: <strong>I was listening to _My Favorite Accident_ by Motion City Soundtrack and, well, the title was the reason why I wrote this fic. So far, I have no regrets. After I looked at the lyrics, I realized how close this song was similar to their (canon or not) lives. Oh, instead of Yukio having the requited love, it's Rin this time! So, here I go~

* * *

><p>Rin was a very troublesome child. From a small child to the teenager that he is, he was still as troublesome as ever. When he was young, all he would do is get into fights, throw anything and everything in a tantrum, and recklessly cross the streets, climb up trees and poles, and among other things. However, he didn't mean them, most of the time. In fact, almost all the time, they were just accidents.<p>

Like this one time where his brother, Yukio, had took off his hat and a huge gust of wind blew it all the way up the lamppost pole. Tears started to gather in his younger brother's eyes and, him being the "older" brother, decided to climb up said pole to retrieve the hat. Rin had managed to get it, despite being covered in bandages from fighting with a neighborhood child. However, the minute he got down, his old man saw him and proceed lecture him about not climbing the lampposts.

Compare that to his attempt at a part time job at the Shopping Center. He had managed to break the faucet in attempt to make more water run. _Now that, was really an accident._ Rin didn't really mean it.

And just like now.

Rin stood up, hovering over his younger brother's sleeping form, in the middle of the night. Rin had always loved his brother. He always loved Yukio. If someone asked who he loved, he probably would have said Yukio (or hinted it, whichever worked). He loved Yukio as the smart and shy brother as he was. He loved him like family, like how much he loved his old man, like how much he loved everyone at the monastery.

Rin also loved him more than that.

He loved Yukio as that strong, controlled teacher that he became. He loved that seriousness in him as a "man" (even if he's a little too serious). He loves the way he pushes up his glasses whenever he gets annoyed, serious, embarrassed – basically, any time he pushes those glasses up! Those moles that he hates to much: Rin likes them. It's what makes Yukio Yukio. What Rin loves the most about Yukio was that small smile reserved just for him.

He also knows that his love is not one of family. It was more than that.

But still, he stood there, watching his brother sleep. Sitting down, despite it being an option, was not a very smart option. He didn't want to wake up Yukio. He watched his chest heave as air went in and out, with his mouth slightly parted. Rin could tell that Yukio was in a deep sleep. His position, where his face was slightly turned to the right, with his right arm carelessly on the pillow and his left arm right on top of his stomach, slightly clenched, revealed it.

_I watch him way too much if I could tell when he's asleep and when he's not,_ Rin thought regrettably.

_But I... love him..._

It made all the sense in the world to Rin. Loving meant knowing exactly how the person acted, what the person liked or disliked, and other things. Rin loved Yukio. He knew exactly when he was tired from a mission, so he made dinner for them – all of Yukio's favorites. He knew exactly when Yukio was going past the insanity line of getting mad at him, so he made sure to do the majority of the homework that he knew (which was very little) before asking kindly for help. He knew exactly when Yukio wasn't in the mood of doing anything (yet he still does things), so Rin made sure that he had absolutely nothing to do that day and spent all of his time just being next to him.

Rin fell to his knees and watched, entranced, by Yukio's throbbing neck, his Adam's Apple moving just barely. His eyes traveled around his neck area and towards the area of open skin caused from his sleeping position. It looked so smooth and soft, he almost reached out to touch it but fought back. Then, his eyes traveled back up the neck (taking their sweet time) before reaching his lips. Smooth, luscious, pink lips. Rin's own bottom lip quivered and he felt an intense blush come on his face. He shook it off abruptly, before continuing his nightly gaze. He stopped at the way Yukio's eyes slanted. They seemed so... peaceful, happy even.

He took a big gulp, fighting the urge to touch him, to feel how warm he truly was. He really did try, but the urge was too strong. So, he took it in himself to just give Yukio a little "goodnight" kiss.

_On the forehead, of course! R-Right! Nowhere else!_ He thought vigorously. _I can do it! J-Just one kiss!_

He leaned over and gingerly placed two lips on top of Yukio's forehead and then quickly moved back, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And waiting... Rin let out a big gust of air out of his chest as he realized that nothing was going to happen. Heck, Yukio didn't even move. And Rin here was overreacting and exploding inside. He smiled proudly as his "cool" composure.

Automatically, his body leaned forward, trying to give another kiss on the forehead but with more contact. However, unconsciously, he leaned right over Yukio's lips and gave him a small kiss. It took him quite a while to register what had happened. He blinked. Rin stiffly stood up and walked crookedly towards his bed before flopping right on his bed, facing the wall with his back towards Yukio. By the time Rin had registered the extent of what he just did, his face was bright red and hope to the God up there that Yukio would not remember it (even though he was deep asleep).

* * *

><p>"Ahh, it's so hot in here! It was just cool yesterday!"<p>

"You'll live, Nii-san. Just keep doing your homework."

"Yeah, yeah, teacher."

Currently, Rin was fanning himself with an empty notebook (and not doing the homework that he should be doing). It's already been four days since his little accident. When the morning came for that day, he kept trying to tell himself that it was an accident and something (his leg twitched, causing him to lose balance, his arm fell off the edge of the bed, whatever it was; it was a different reason any time he saw Yukio) made him do it. He didn't do it _purposely_. Luckily, Yukio didn't notice the thing, other then his brother still acting the same, weird, hyperactive person that was now, so he continued to act as if nothing had happen to.

And right now, he was in a semi-stuffy room with nothing but a fan (his notebook, of course), an automatic fan that rotated between him and Yukio, and a deliciously cool, blue Popsicle in his hand. Rin took a big bite, finishing the Popsicle, and savored the taste and coldness. He stopped watching Yukio since that night, but ever since he stopped, his eyes would sometimes wander and find themselves still staring at Yukio. There were more than one occasions where Yukio had caught him staring and either proceeded with shrugging it off or directly asked him if **anything** was wrong.

Everything was wrong if one loved his brother past the sensible line.

"Nii-san? Something wrong?" Yukio asked worriedly.

"Huh?"

Rin hadn't realized that he's been staring at Yukio for the past five minutes, while _suggestively_ licking the Popsicle stick. He looked at his hand and abruptly dropped the foreboding stick, as if it had just caught on fire.

"A-Ahh! N-Nothing, n-nothing is wrong! Ahaha, j-just thinking about this homework...!"

He laughed a noticeably awkward laugh while his hand scratched the back of his head. It was such a horrible excuse but it was better than nothing. And to think that his eyes had wandered off while his mouth seem "occupied" in making the Popsicle stick a little more _moist_ than what it should be. Rin felt like a complete fool!

"Do you need help on anything?" Yukio eyed him carefully.

"No! F-Forget it! I got this!" Rin tried to sound enthusiastic about it.

Yukio bought it, luckily and made Rin's life much, much better. He let out a big sigh when he turned around. And so, continued their afternoon of warm weather, terrible cooling conditions, homework (unfinished for the most case) and Yukio-staring (in which, he quickly caught himself for any more awkward questions).

By the time night fell, the weather had surprisingly dropped some degrees and made the inside of their room a cool temperature. Rin was, not all surprisingly, happy at the sudden drop. It felt heavenly in the room after the scorching sun and humidity. By then, they had both ate dinner and said their good-nights. With one exception. Lying in the bed, a tail twitching in anticipation, was Rin.

_I really am idiot, _he thought bitterly, unable to sleep. _B-Besides, it's not _my_ fault, it's Yukio! Yeah, t-that's right! He shouldn't be sleeping so unguarded! Hell, he should be wide awake and out looking for any rouge demons loose! _

Rin thought it through, his eye twitching and his tail vigorously swishing the floor. He's going to end up waking Yukio up with his tail swishing the floor. He tangled his tail around his leg and used utter will power to try and make it stay still. Though it was still twitching, it managed to stay wrapped around his leg. He turned over slightly, suddenly hypersensitive to the small creaks his bed made and any other foreign noises.

"Can't sleep, Nii-san?" Rin went rigid and quickly turned around.

_I-It's only my imagination. T-That's right! Just crazy old me, thinking that Yukio's awake and all!_

"Nii-san, stop being so idiotic. I know you're awake," Yukio deadpanned.

"Sorry, Rin is asleep now. Please stop bothering him," Rin replied... before realizing how stupid it was and quickly tried to feint sleep by snoring loudly.

Rin decided then and there, he would forever shut up lest he make even more stupid remarks, like _telling_ someone that they were asleep when, clearly, he wasn't. Maybe he really was as stupid as his brother told him (on countless occasions). He could hear the rustling of blankets before the creaking of the wooden floor of their room. He squeezed his eyes even more and hope to dear God that Yukio was _not_ coming over here.

"Nii-san, you've been acting weird lately," Yukio spoke, his voice laced with worry.

The edge of Rin's bed dipped down, _as if someone was sitting right there_ and Rin squeezed his eyes some more. He was going to end up blind by the time he opens his eyes again. It made him feel a bit guilty to make Yukio worry about him like this. Yukio was practically known for worrying, in Rin's mind, but it was probably because how he worried about his older brother that practically made him "fall in love" with his own younger brother.

A couple moments of silence passed and Rin finally decided to open his eyes. He glanced sideways and saw a face fitted with green-colored worry. He frowned a bit at how much he had make Yukio worried.

"Sorry..." he sighed, "i-it's just... I've been thinking about some things lately. That's all."

"Nii-san? Thinking? That's a first," Yukio replied softly.

"HEY!"

Rin got up abruptly and sat up glaring at the four-eyes. Yukio, in return, tried to cover his mouth as laughter spilled out of his mouth. Rin was not amused, though... As he continued to stare at his younger brother laugh (and apparently, it was funny enough to make small droplets of water appear at the corner of his eyes), he found himself in a trance. Yukio was beautiful. He wasn't just handsome, he was also beautiful. _Beautiful..._

Rin leaned forward, gently grabbing the hand that covered his mouth and moving it away. He was in a trance. All he wanted to do was kiss him. He wanted to kiss the lips that yelled at him, the lips that said his name lovingly, the lips that allowed only _him_ to cause such laughter, the lips that he kissed the nights before. If Rin wasn't in such a trance, he would've noticed the tenseness in Yukio's shoulders as he put his lips on his. He would've noticed the eyes that widen to extreme measures of what was happening before him. He would've noticed the hand that he grabbed with shaking slightly.

He would've noticed a lot of things.

But all he noticed was how soft these lips were, how they fit almost perfectly with his and how everything around him suddenly felt in place. Suddenly, the silence surrounding them felt Rin pulled away, his heart dropped as appose to when it was beating rapidly when he had first kissed Yukio. He couldn't even look at his face anymore. _I'm such an idiot, _he thought angrily, depressingly. Their relationship, their delicate **brother-only** relationship was ruined and it was all because of him.

_Isn't always because of me?_

"S-Sorry, Yukio..."

A moment of silence blanketed over them. Before it was broken so easily.

"Is that what Nii-san's been thinking about?"

No verbal response. Only a swift nod of the head and fists clenched around the bedsheets. Rin gritted his teeth. He felt a surge of emotions enter through him. Anger, sadness, emptiness, everything and anything but happiness. There was only regret now and the regret manifested in the form of narrowed, blue eyes and a broken heart.

"L-Look, it was an accident," he tried to reason.

"I'll just– Hmmpph!"

He felt something enter his mouth as his entire body fell back against the bed by force. Something wet and slick was in his mouth and that's when Rin made the connection that it was _Yukio's tongue_ that was invading his mouth. This was completely different from the kisses he gave Yukio. His stomach churned with heat as he was being overwhelmed with such an overpowering feeling, this feeling of possession, this feeling of _Yukio_. It surged through his veins and he felt suffocated. His hands automatically went up to try and slow down this person (because it didn't even seem like Yukio to him) from completely overtaking him. It was too much for Rin.

When Yukio pulled away, he was left in a mess of panting breaths, mouth open, flushed face, and a glazed look in his eyes. Rin looked up and noticed a small blush on his face accompanied with softer pants compared to his. He blinked and glared at him.

"W-What was t-that for?"

"Revenge."

"R-Revenge? For what?"

"For kissing me those two times."

His eyes narrowed down before processing what Yukio just said. Rin blinked before his face dropped in fear and embarrassment. _D-Did that mean... he was AWAKE when I kissed him?_ Rin got his answer when Yukio smirked back at him. A totally out of character smirk, something he'd only see when he's getting his ass whopped in lectures. He suddenly felt a spite of energy surge through his every being.

"Bastard! Who do you think you are, getting revenge on your _older_ brother?"

_I'll get that bastard back, I swear! _He mused as a mirror of a smirk appear on his face as well. Then he thought of something – something that made that smirk of his drop off his face. Rin looked down and took a deep breath, his hands slightly shaking from gripping the bedsheets too much.

"D-Does that mean you don't mind me..." his voice trailed off.

The question was awkward enough but he needed an absolute. He needed to know if it was really okay.

He felt a small kiss on his forehead. Rin tilted his head up in confusion. He came face to face with a small smile on Yukio's face.

"If you'll stop kissing other people in their sleep, I guess I wouldn't mind," he replied honestly.

"If you were really asleep, you wouldn't have known, idiot," Rin played along.

He could feel Yukio's laughter in his chest as he gathered his brother in his arms. He let a small smile out as he slightly tighten his hug around Yukio. Rin took a deep, big breath in and exhale against his shoulder. He stuffed his nose against the base of his neck and thought, _this smells exactly like Yukio._ All those years of watching Yukio seemed to play off. As Yukio hugged him as tightly as he was allowed, he can feel every trace of his muscle, his being surrounding him. He really did watch him just a little too much.

Rin's made many mistakes in his life, many of them were accidents. However, that night, he decided that this night, this _accident_, would be his favorite accident.


End file.
